The present invention pertains to the manufacture of suppositories and more especially to the manufacture of suppositories from one or more glycol esters of higher saturated fatty acids and at least on pharmacologically effective agent.
The production of suppositories containing the above mentioned components is already known from German Patent No. 1,128,600. Yet up to now these suppositories of such composition are produced by melting processes. According to such processes the ingredients are first melted by heating and the molten composition is then filled into appropriate molds. After cooling the molds are opened and the suppositories removed. Because of the necessary heating and cooling operations such a process is extremely expensive and time consuming.
Suppositories have previously been produced by pressing methods. According to known pressing methods, a mixture of the ingredients is compressed by means of a plunger or a screw and then is injected into appropriate molds by extrusion through a nozzle. This causes a plastic deformation of the suppository material. Only a very low speed of production can be achieved by such a method because of the complicated procedure.